


Sur la Corde Raide

by LilyCissa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCissa/pseuds/LilyCissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John et Sherlock sont emmenés en France pour résoudre une mystérieuse affaire de suicides... qui n'en sont pas vraiment. [Hors série / Saison 1 ou 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sur la Corde Raide

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cette petite fanfiction saura vous plaire, malgré la rapidité avec laquelle je l'ai écrite. Je pense ne pas être bien douée pour le genre policier, de toute façon.
> 
> Je la dédicace à Mutique, ma meilleure fouetteuse mentale dès qu'il s'agit de retravailler, reprendre et surtout finir mes fanfics. 
> 
> Cissa

1.

Les frites le regardaient d'une étrange expression un peu molle. Le steak haché semblait lui faire la gueule. Sherlock détourna le regard, vaguement dégoûté. Que faisaient-ils dans cet endroit, d'abord ? Il y avait un tas d'autres restaurants dans la galerie marchande, meilleurs et moins chers, mais il avait fallu qu'ils aillent s'installer dans celui-là. Mouais. Plus jamais. 

« Tu ne manges pas ? » demanda John. 

« Je n'ai plus très faim. » 

Tout était à volonté, mais comme souvent dans ces cas-là, tout était sans saveur, égal dans la médiocrité. Sherlock n'avait pratiquement pas touché à son assiette, et se contentait de regarder autour d'eux d'un air suspicieux. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans un trou à rats comme ici qu'ils allaient trouver leur tueur, pensa John. Comme d'habitude, il décida de ne pas tenir compte de ce que faisait son ami, et continua à manger. C'était comestible et c'était tout ce qui importait pour lui. Après tout, la junk food des Français restait meilleure que celle des Anglais. Même si les frites étaient caoutchouteuses, et que la viande avait le goût de semelle. 

Le Dr Watson était en train de finir son assiette quand Sherlock, impatient pour on-ne-sait-quelle raison, se leva brusquement. 

« Hé, attends-moi ! » lança le médecin en le suivant. 

Que faisait-il comme ça ? Et où allait-il ? John se noya dans la perplexité en réalisant que l'autre asperge était reparti à la caisse. 

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur ? » demanda le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir. 

« Oh, vous, pas grand-chose. Me suivre peut-être. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation... Monsieur... hmm... » Sherlock passa son regard sur la petite étiquette du caissier. « Gavin. » 

Attendez... qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, là ?

2.

Ce n'était pas un hasard s'ils avaient été dépêchés en France. Mycroft avait confié une affaire pressante à John Watson, en espérant que Sherlock saurait rester discret. Cela dit, en disant cela son frère n'avait pas eu l'air convaincu. La victime, Armande Deliège, s'était suicidée. Du moins, c'était ce qu'en avait conclu la police française, après des mois de recherches.

« Alors, pourquoi nous envoyer là-bas ? » avait demandé John. 

« Armande était la maîtresse d'un diplomate anglais dont je tairais le nom pour des raisons évidentes. Il m'a demandé d'engager le meilleur détective sur cette affaire, car selon lui, il est impossible qu'Armande se soit suicidée. »

« Impossible ? Il n'était pourtant pas dans sa tête, comment peut-il savoir ? » 

« Il savait qu'elle était enceinte, et heureuse. Elle n'aurait jamais mit fin à ses jours. » 

« Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant ? C'était sa maîtresse, non ? Pas sa femme. » 

« Effectivement, mais il l'aime et il ne comptait pas la quitter. Il ne l'a d'ailleurs pas fait. » 

John fronça les sourcils. Mycroft s'avança, et lui tendit un dossier. 

« Lisez-moi ça, et vous comprendrez. De toute façon, vous partez dans une heure. Je vous ai réservé un vol et plusieurs nuits d'hôtel. » 

« Merci. Beaucoup. » répliqua John avec amertume. 

Il détestait quand Mycroft partait du principe que tout irait comme lui l'entendait. Ca lui donnait envie de tout envoyer bouler juste pour le faire chier. 

« Les enquêteurs français ont gardé la scène de crime intacte. Ils n'attendent que vous pour enlever le corps et archiver les pièces à conviction. En attendant, ce dossier contient pratiquement toute la vie de Armande. Diplômes, carnet de santé, emplois et toutes les sortes de comptes possibles et imaginables, Instagram, Tumblr & Facebook compris. » 

John leva les yeux au ciel. « Comme si ça allait nous être utile... »

Mycroft répondit avec un petit sourire amusé. « On ne sait jamais, avec mon frère. »

Le médecin allait sortir du bureau de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à son beau-frère, mais il secoua la tête et se tourna pour poser une toute dernière question. 

« Et si c'était vraiment un suicide ? » 

« C'est un meurtre, Watson. Armande ne savait pas faire les nœuds coulants. »

3.

La chambre était savamment décorée. Il y avait quelques tableaux de home déco que Armande avait sûrement du faire elle-même, quelques dessins agrémentés de petits mots gentils – d'amis artistes, en toute logique – et deux sculptures en terre cuite, visiblement « faites maison ». La personne qui avait rénové ce grenier en appartement avait su garder le charme des combles : c'était la charpente apparente qui avait permis à Armande d'accrocher la corde qui l'avait tuée. Du moins, si c'était bien elle qui s'était occupée de ça. John avait bien précisé à Sherlock que la victime ne savait pas faire ce genre de nœuds, ce à quoi il avait répondu d'un magnifique mouvement de la main signifiant à peu près « Je m'en fous ». A moins que ce ne soit « Peu importe ». Ce revenait plus ou moins au même : Sherlock cherchait d'autres indices. 

Il n'avait pas tort : on aurait très bien pu lui apprendre à faire un nœud coulant, sans compter le nombre de tutoriels qu'Internet recelait. D'autant plus qu'en partant du principe que Armande n'était pas seule au moment de sa mort, rien ne prouvait qu'elle avait effectivement noué cette corde. 

« Cette commode a été déplacée. » 

Sherlock regardait le sol : le tapis avait été marqué. Or, pour que l'on puisse voir ces marques, il fallait bien que les meubles aient été bougés. Intrigué, le détective consultant s'éloigna un peu du cadavre, tourna autour, et alla se placer entre une bibliothèque et le bureau. Un espace vide, où se tenait quelques temps avant ladite commode. Il pencha un peu la tête, tendit ses mains pour faire un rectangle avec ses doigts. 

« Tout a été étudié, de la disposition des draps jusqu'à la couleur de ses vêtements... Regardez comment la lettre de suicide est négligemment jetée sur la commode, que l'on a justement déplacée pour... » Il s'interrompit brusquement, et observa la pièce. « C'est un tableau. Nous sommes sur une scène de théâtre. Un plateau... Tout a été pensé pour être vu. C'est une œuvre d'art. »

Il se pencha, et ramassa ce qui semblait être un petit bout de caoutchouc noir sur le sol. John fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais commença enfin à comprendre. Effectivement, il y avait un goût d'artificiel dans cette pièce, quelque chose de comparable à un décor de cinéma. Sauf que Armande était bien morte. Et ce n'était pas de la fiction, ça. 

« Alors, elle a été tuée ? » demanda-t-il à son compagnon détective. 

« Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être obtus ! Une autre personne a bougé les meubles, défait légèrement les draps, orienté la lettre dans le bon sens, centré la corde. Le sujet principal est Armande, mais la feuille de papier reste immanquable, dans le coin en bas à gauche. A droite, le lit joue un rôle important aussi, ce qui dénote le caractère passionnel de l'acte. Que dit la lettre ? » 

« Quoi ? Tu ne l'as pas lue ? » John n'en revenait pas. 

« Pas encore, sinon je ne te le demanderais pas ! La plupart du temps, les lettres de suicide sont toutes les mêmes, aucun intérêt. Mais là... Elle est essentielle. Centrale même. Puisque c'est un meurtre. »

John poussa un long soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant, quand il s'y mettait ! Il s'avança précautionneusement vers la commode, et sans toucher à la lettre, la lut. Elle n'était pas bien longue. 

« Alexander, le vide que tu as laissé me dévore. Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier, peu importe ce que je fais. Je sais que c'est ma faute, je ne le sais que trop bien. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Comment vivre sans toi ? Ce monde n'a aucune saveur, aucun intérêt si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Comment continuer ? Je ne sais pas. Pardon. Alors ? C'est qui cet Alexander ? »

« Son amant, le diplomate, qui d'autre !? Tais-toi maintenant ! »

Le grand brun ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant quelque chose d'anormal dans cette lettre. Les enquêteurs avaient déjà précisé qu'ils avaient comparé cette lettre au journal intime de la victime : c'était bien son écriture, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Sherlock rouvrit soudainement ses yeux, et bouscula un peu John pour lire cette lettre de ses propres yeux. 

« Inspecteur ! Puis-je voir le journal de la victime !? »

Sans se presser – ce qui finit d'agacer John – le policier français tendit un petit carnet à Holmes. Ce dernier le parcourut de ses mains gantées, cherchant un indice. N'importe quoi. 

« Oui ! Là... Et là... Hmm... John ! On lui a dicté sa lettre. Mieux que ça, elle l'a recopiée. Il nous faut l'original, il doit bien être quelque part ! »

« Ah bon ? » 

« C'est évident ! J'ignore comment ces idiots peuvent se qualifier d'inspecteurs... Regarde ici, une faute d'orthographe. Ici aussi. Armande ne savait pas faire la différence entre « et » et « est », comment veux-tu qu'elle rédige une lettre de suicide aussi immaculée ? Aucune erreur, mais aussi aucune rature. Elle l'a forcément recopiée. Ah, elle confondait aussi « côtés » et « coter », c'est bien le signe qu'elle n'est pas du tout à l'origine de cette lettre de suicide ! »

Même s'ils étaient vexés de s'être faits traiter d'idiots, les enquêteurs ne purent cacher leur admiration. Et leur frustration de ne pas avoir su faire le lien plus tôt. 

« Allez John on y va ! » Sherlock s'avança et prit des mains d'un des policiers l'ordinateur portable de Armande. « Je vous le rendrai. »

« On va où ? » 

« Fouiller son historique ! Dépêche-toi ! » Avant de quitter définitivement la scène, Sherlock s'adressa à ses piètres collègues « Et décrochez-la enfin ! Vous n'allez quand même pas la laisser pourrir là pendant des jours ! »

Avant même qu'ils aient le temps de répliquer, Holmes disparut par la porte, rapidement suivi par un Watson bougonnant et trottinant. 

4.

Profitant que son ami soit plongé dans la vie virtuelle de leur victime, John partit prendre une douche. La soirée avançait à grand pas, tout comme leur investigation. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'auraient pas besoin de rester ici bien longtemps. En sortant, il trouva Sherlock bizarrement allongé sur le lit de l'hôtel. Mycroft avait cru de bon ton de leur réserver une chambre avec lit double. Sérieusement ?

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quand vas-tu arrêter de poser cette question ? » Sherlock soupira. « Armande a été tuée, ça ne fait pas de doute. Je cherche d'autres cas similaires : de jeunes femmes qui se seraient pendues, en laissant une courte lettre de suicide bien mieux écrite que ce dont elles ont l'habitude. » 

« Ah, c'est pour ça que tu en profites pour procrastiner sur son blog Tumblr ? »

« Silence. Je ne procrastine pas, regarde-ça. »

Il tourna l'ordinateur pour que John puisse le voir. Un dessin d'une femme pendue s'étalait sur tout l'écran, avec un bureau à gauche, et un lit sur la droite. Exactement la même mise en scène. 

« On dirait une esquisse. » murmura John. 

« Exactement ! C'est un brouillon. Pour une photo. Peindre aurait été trop long pour la plupart des artistes, et de toute façon il n'y avait ni traces ni odeurs de peinture dans la pièce. Par contre, il y avait ça. » Sherlock montra le petit bout de caoutchouc. 

« C'est quoi ? » 

« Faut vraiment que j'explique tout : un cache. Le machin qu'on met sur les prises d'appareil, histoire qu'elles ne prennent pas la poussière. Celui-ci appartient sûrement à un appareil photo. Ou à une caméra, mais ça m'étonnerait. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Filmer des pendaisons est ennuyeux. Ca ne bouge pas. Ca ne prend que quelques secondes, à moins que l'on ne se rompe pas le cou. Ce n'est pas comme si elle s'était ouvert les veines et vidée de son sang. Là, il y aurait eu quelque chose à filmer. Non, je suis quasiment sûr que l'on a affaire à un photographe. Voyons voir... »

Avant même que John ne puisse réfléchir à une réplique, Sherlock cliqua sur le pseudo de la personne qui avait bloggé le dessin. S'en suivit tout un tas de manipulations compliquées, jusqu'à ce que le détective accède enfin à l'adresse IP du mystérieux inconnu. Le nom de la rue indiquée rappelait quelque chose à John.

« Mais... »

« Oui, c'est juste à côté. Nous avons notre tueur, son adresse et son mode opératoire. »

« Et le mobile ? » 

« Oh John je t'en prie, une chose à la fois ! J'ai besoin de chocolat. » 

Blasé, le dit John s'allongea dans le lit, sautant dedans en espérant ennuyer Sherlock le plus possible. Ce dernier sembla vraiment déstabilisé. Il referma l'ordinateur de Armande Deliège, et le posa sans ménagement sur la table de chevet. 

« Je vais m'en chercher, puisque, apparemment, tu es au-dessus de tout ça... » 

La seule réponse de John fut un éclat de rire sarcastique. Il était fatigué, et il avait besoin de sommeil. Que le chocolat de Sherlock aille se faire foutre. 

5\. 

Il n'était pas tard, du moins, pas assez pour trouver encore un Carrefour d'ouvert. Sherlock farfouilla dans les environs de l'hôtel jusqu'à en trouver un, et alla y faire son stock de tablettes pour la nuit. En sortant du bâtiment, la plaque de la rue l'interpella. 

« Tiens, tiens, ça me dit quelque chose... » 

Evidemment ! Il était à deux pas de l'adresse indiquée par l'IP du mystérieux suicideur de jeunes femmes ! Autant y faire un tour, non ? Croquant dans son chocolat noir à peine sorti de l'emballage, il s'engouffra dans la rue, la longeant jusqu'à trouver la bonne intersection. Il marcha quelques bonnes minutes avant de tomber sur l'adresse qu'il avait mémorisée. Cela dit, il y avait un petit problème. 

« Hmm, je vois. » 

C'était une résidence, comportant au moins cinq immeubles de huit ou dix étages. Même s'il avait réussi à isoler une adresse, cette dernière était moins précise qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il aurait du vérifier sur Google maps avant de traverser la ville en croyant que c'était dans la poche, ça lui apprendra ! Enfin, ce n'était que partie remise. 

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il était de retour à l'hôtel. L'excitation en moins faisait qu'il avait marché plus lentement qu'à l'aller. Et aussi qu'il avait dévoré ce qu'il avait acheté sur la route. Tant pis pour lui. Il n'avait pas sa clé de chambre, mais il ne s'en faisait pas : John n'avait pas fermé derrière lui. Il poussa le panneau de bois sans difficulté, et le referma silencieusement. Son ami, en sous-vêtements et épuisé, était en train de dormir. Et de ronfler aussi. Sherlock poussa un soupir, et se déshabilla lui aussi, avant de se glisser dans le lit. 

Ce faisant, et malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises, il réveilla John. Ce dernier se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise, à dormir à moitié à poil à côté de Sherlock. C'était son ami et colocataire, c'était également son patron – puisqu'il était son assistant – mais il s'était souvent demandé si cette relation n'était pas un peu plus profonde que ça. Il était parfois difficile de faire la part des choses entre amitié et amour, mais une chose était certaine : John Watson aimait Sherlock Holmes. Et il était pratiquement sûr que l'inverse était vrai. Maintenant, il fallait encore savoir jusqu'où allait cet amour, et quelle forme il pouvait prendre. 

Il allait avoir du mal à se rendormir, maintenant. Il ne pouvait empêcher une certaine anxiété de prendre possession de lui : il voyait Sherlock pendu, tué, le corps percé d'une balle, ou étendu l'écume aux lèvres après une overdose d'un des nombreux produits qu'il prenait. John s'était déjà inquiété pour lui, et cette nuit ne serait pas la dernière fois, mais le sentiment d'urgence était étonnamment pressant. Une impression diffuse de « maintenant ou jamais ». Que tout pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment, que l'un d'entre eux pouvait disparaître soudainement. Ce violent memento mori lui serra le cœur, accéléra sa respiration, et le fit se rapprocher de Sherlock, presque imperceptiblement. 

John n'osa pas aller plus loin, cependant. L'autre s'était endormi presque immédiatement après s'être allongé, et le moindre contact le réveillerait sans doute. Le médecin esquissa un sourire sans joie : il pensait vraiment au « contact » ? Avait-il à ce point envie de le toucher ? La réponse fut un « oui » sans appel, énorme, gonflé d'une affection qui dépassait de loin le simple désir sexuel. En y pensant, ce dernier était également présent, quoique plus discret que lorsque John décidait de sortir draguer les filles dans les bars. Celui-ci revêtait un aspect plus sacré, et aussi plus sacrilège. Etait-il gay ? John l'ignorait et il s'en moquait. Cette question, dans une telle situation, était-elle vraiment pertinente ? Absolument pas. 

Sans même s'en rendre compte, la main gauche de John se posa délicatement sur la hanche de Sherlock. Ce dernier tiqua, mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Se sentant un peu plus confiant, le blond glissa cette main sur le ventre de son « ami », jusqu'à le câliner étroitement. Accroché à Sherlock comme une huître à son rocher, John resserra un peu plus sa prise, déposant un léger baiser sur l'épaule contre laquelle il se blottissait. 

Ce contact inhabituel réveilla le brun, qui essaya de se tourner vers son assistant, en vain. Il était trop bien agrippé pour le laisser se mouvoir normalement. Il aurait pu le repousser, lui dire qu'il trouvait cette proximité soudaine très gênante et inappropriée, mais il ne le fit pas. Ce serait mentir. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Sherlock se sentait vraiment bien, apprécié pour ce qu'il était et non pas pour ses aptitudes hors du commun. Il était accepté avec ses qualités, ses défauts, avec sa carcasse osseuse, ses cheveux bouclés en bataille et ses pommettes ridiculement saillantes. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Lentement, Sherlock tourna la tête vers John, et substitua ses lèvres à son épaule. 

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent s'éternisa, passant d'un simple toucher du bout des lèvres à l'étreinte profonde et langoureuse de deux amants passionnés. Ils se faisaient maintenant face, Sherlock ayant pivoté pour mieux serrer John contre lui. Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, les jambes aussi entremêlées que leurs langues, leurs mains parcourant leur peau comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu désespéré dans leurs caresses, dans leurs embryons de gémissements, quelque chose de triste dans ce désir qui les submergeait subitement. Et puis bientôt, s'abandonnant totalement à l'autre, ils ne furent plus qu'un concert de halètements brûlants. Peu importait qui faisait quoi, ou qui était où : à ce niveau d'attirance et d'excitation, la seule chose qui était importante, c'était qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un, enfin. Il était impossible de dire s'ils étaient tendres ou violents, tant leur étreinte était un mélange des deux, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse être. 

Ils oublièrent tout : les chambres d'à côté qui devait sûrement les entendre, cette sordide affaire de meurtres maquillés en suicides, tout, jusqu'à leur propre nom. John en tout cas, ne garda en tête que celui de Sherlock, pour mieux lui gémir à l'oreille. Des gémissements qui finirent par se transformer en cris, alors que la jouissance approchait. Tombant dans l'abysse de leur désir, ils finirent enfin par toucher le fond, avant de s'endormir profondément. 

Le réveil allait être difficile. 

6.

Embrumés par leur longue nuit, Sherlock et John n'émergèrent que tard dans la matinée. Vaguement gênés, ils ne se dirent absolument rien pendant plusieurs minutes, laissant le temps à chaque autre de se préparer pour affronter le monde extérieur. Quand ils furent habillés, prêts à partir, le ventre de John gargouilla. 

« On devrait manger quelque chose. » articula-t-il avec difficulté. 

Ils avaient encore une affaire à classer : ils approchaient du but, mais comme Sherlock l'avait constaté la veille, leur tueur allait plus dur à débusquer que prévu. Ce dernier eut alors une idée : l'air de rien, alors qu'ils marchaient en quête d'un endroit pour manger, le brun orienta John vers la résidence où habite leur suspect. Il se souvenait qu'il y avait un hypermarché en face, avec une galerie marchande. Ils pouvaient très bien manger en guettant les allées et venues. 

« Tiens, si on allait là ? C'est à volonté ! » 

John, tu es tellement insouciant parfois ! Mais l'endroit pouvait effectivement faire l'affaire. Alerte, Sherlock gardait un œil sur la résidence juste en face. Il cherchait un homme – le bloggeur parlait de lui au masculin, alors il y avait pas mal de chance pour que ce soit un homme, même si avec l'évolution des genres, on ne pouvait plus être certain de rien à ce niveau-là désormais – assez jeune pour être à l'aise sur un réseau social tel que Tumblr, photographe et artiste, avec une fascination morbide pour les pendaisons. 

Alors qu'ils venaient juste de s'asseoir et de commencer à manger, Sherlock sortit son smartphone. Il avait besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Malgré la nullité du réseau, il réussit à obtenir l'information qu'il cherchait : une jeune femme de la ville s'était suicidée, il y a quelques années, après que son petit-ami l'ait quittée. Elle avait laissé une lettre qu'un article de journal avait en partie retranscrit. La ressemblance avec celle de Armande était frappante... Il tenait forcément quelque chose : il nota mentalement le nom de l'ex-petit-ami en question, un certain M. Clément. L'article précisait aussi que ce dernier avait beaucoup culpabilisé et s'était excusé publiquement auprès de la famille de la jeune femme, Julia, lors de ses funérailles. On tenait sûrement un mobile là. Le seul problème était qu'il n'y avait pas de photo de ce Monsieur Clément, ni aucune autre information à son propos. 

Plutôt que d'entamer son assiette, Sherlock alla rapidement sur Tumblr, retrouvant en quelques secondes le blog de leur tueur. Alors qu'il cherchait des données personnelles, il tomba sur la version originale – et numérique – de la lettre de suicide. Il n'y avait que le prénom qui était au choix, ce qui confirma la mise en scène. Cependant, Sherlock en remontant les posts assez loin, trouva quelques infos utiles : un âge, une couleur de cheveux et d'yeux, une taille et... Tiens. Une photo, non pas de l'homme en question, mais du moment où il était en train de mettre en scène ce qui était sûrement une autre scène de meurtre que l'on avait classé en suicide. On y voyait sa main et son poignet gauches, avec un dessin veineux très particulier. La mémoire eidétique de Sherlock fit son office, et il reposa son téléphone avec un petit sourire. Il mangea un peu, fit la moue, tout en observant attentivement leur suspect, qui était bien plus proche qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. 

Finalement, ils avaient bien fait de venir manger ici. Evidemment, John ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi son ami s'était levé aussi brusquement, ni pourquoi il s'en prenait au caissier. Ce dernier ne comprit pas non plus. 

« Allons M. Clément, car c'est bien là votre nom, vous devez sûrement savoir pourquoi je vous arrête, non ? »

La bouche de Gavin s'entrouvrit de surprise, alors que les clients – et John – se demandaient ce qui était en train de se passer. Cependant, Watson avait suffisamment confiance en son ami (amant?) pour appeler de suite les autorités françaises. 

En les attendant, Sherlock fit part de ses observations à la fois à son assistant, et à Gavin, qui était trop interloqué pour penser à les nier. Evidemment, tout correspondait, en premier lieu ce dessin veineux du poignet, si particulier, qui le reliait directement à ce compte Tumblr. Cela prouvait que Gavin était bien photographe, et qu'il avait une drôle de façon de concevoir l'art. Le détective mit en avant les esquisses servant à préparer les photographies, les brouillons de lettre de suicide, les messages reçus et envoyés. Mais pourquoi Gavin ferait-il ça ? C'est bien simple : ce pauvre homme n'arrive pas à surmonter le fait qu'il ait indirectement tué sa petite-amie. Il se déteste pour ça, mais ne peut pas vaincre cette sensation d'avoir le pouvoir absolu sur quelqu'un. Il recrute alors des modèles, via son blog, se charge avec elles de mettre en scène leur mort. Il leur assure que le tabouret est stable, que rien ne leur arrivera, mais au dernier moment, il les fait basculer, les photographie et disparaît. 

« Cependant, vous avez laissé ceci derrière vous, chez Armande Deliège. » 

Sherlock sortit le minuscule bout de caoutchouc noir, emballé dans une pochette plastifiée. Une simple perquisition chez Gavin suffirait à le condamner : ce cache déchiré correspondrait sans nul doute à son appareil photo, sans compter sur le fait de retrouver les dites photos, qui pourraient le lier à d'autres meurtres mieux maquillés que celui d'Armande. 

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Gavin était mis en examen, Sherlock et John regagnaient enfin leur appartement de Baker Street. Ils n'étaient pas partis bien longtemps, mais Londres leur avait quand même manqué. Alors qu'ils posèrent leurs valises dans le salon, leurs regards se croisèrent : qu'étaient-ils maintenant ? Colocataires ? Collègues ? Amis ? Amants ? La question était posée, silencieuse, mais aucun d'entre eux ne voulait y répondre. Ils détournèrent les yeux, sans mot dire, et rangèrent leurs affaires comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**Author's Note:**

> La fin est sûrement un peu abrupte, et je m'en excuse. Seulement, je n'imagine pas bien Sherlock et John en parfait petit couple. De plus, une telle fin permet de ne pas tomber dans l'AU, et de pouvoir mieux l'intégrer au canon, ce que je m'efforce de faire – en règle générale du moins. Malgré ces défauts et une intrigue policière bien mal amenée, j'espère que cette lecture vous aura plu. 
> 
> Pardon mille fois pour l'attente et les nombreuses autres fanfictions inachevées qui traînent sur ce compte, mais pour la plupart, je ne les oublie pas ! J'en prépare également de nouvelles, que j'espère finir dans des délais raisonnables cette fois. 
> 
> Portez-vous bien, et à la prochaine ! 
> 
> Cissa


End file.
